This is Home
by Lucy Marigold
Summary: Twilight is different, that's for sure. Only, she didn't know how different she was until that fateful Wedding. With her unknown past looming and hidden secrets to be discovered, Twilight Sparkle's life is going downhill as she struggles with her identity.
1. Prologue

**A/N Greetings and salutations friends. This brand new fic is coming from a hiatus with writer's block. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**~Prologue.~**

"_Once before known time, in the magical land that would become Equestria, three sisters were born under a cursed moon. Cursed to not be of pony origin rather forever dooming them to feed off of the native pony inhabit's emotions. The sisters became known as the first changelings in pre-Equestrian history. Queen Ayana, Queen Vendalia and Queen Enid, all of different paths and of mindsets. _

_The first sister, Vendalia, wanted to grow her newly formed hive, The Xenica Hive, a hive of green mountain-dwelling changelings with the ability to cocoon. while her sister wanted a singular line of descendants in her own hive, The Engima Hive, changelings of river and forest with the ability to naturally blend in despite their lavender colouration. Queen Ayana grew her own Hive known as the Libellua Hive, a Hive of red desert-dwelling changelings, with murderous yet peaceful tendencies. _

_Both Enid and Ayana ended up with a fatal ending to theirs. With the birth of Vendalia's daughter, Narcissa, the betrayal and cold war between the Hives grew._

_The years and centuries past, the biological line of changelings continuing until it reached Narcissa's grand-daughter. _

_One unfortunate yet unhistorical day for pony-kind, a young Queen murdered her mother, gaining the throne and mounting a civil war against the two other Queens, Queen Rhene of the Libellua Hive and Queen Odonata of the Enigma Hive in Summer of 986 S.R (Solar Reign)._

_Both Hives fell to the wicked hooves of Chrysalis but not before the only remaining descendant of Enid was smuggled away into the night, vanishing completely. Many theorize that she was placed in cryo-sleep or even given to simple pony farmers in the nearby village. Yet nopony knows, perhaps we will never know._

_The fractured harmony has been maintained in Equestria since. Where the changelings are now is currently unknown." _The celestial mare snapped the book closed, biting her lip as she ruffled her enchanted mane. The pure white mare stared at the worn leather cover for a moment, lost in thought.

"Tia! Are you ready for the lowering and the rising of the celestial stars?" A voice echoed in the next room, vibrating through the mare's ears. "Did I mention that Twilight Sparkle has been educating me in better vocabulary?

"Of course you have, Luna. Give me just a moment." She shouted back, flying down from her perch before levitating the novel back onto the shelf with her golden magic. She trotted out of the library, leaving the strange book behind with a worried glance.

* * *

_04:52 AM, July 6th, 986 S.R._

"Run! RUN!" A terrifying figure screeched, bolting as the structure crumbled. "Where's Queen Odonata?!" The lavender changeling turned to another, wings buzzing at she scrambled to find their Queen.

"Her chambers-" One shouted, pausing mid-sentence to dodge a green blast of magical energy heading in their direction. "Hurry, Alyssum! The Hive is collasp-" The was a loud _squelch_ as the changeling was crushed by rubble, the other just staring in horror as her brother died. Yet there wasn't much time to mourn for there was a sudden pulse of fear swarming through the hivelink as it threatened to overwhelm the drone.

The drone flew through the collapsing tunnels, landing at one point to dodge enemy changelings that swarmed the entire complex. The wooden and resin structure was threatening the completely disintegrate above the drone as Alyssum rushed towards the private area in which the Queen was commonly located.

Suddenly, enemies burst out, blocking her path. Two out of the three charged forward, the third charging up some kind of spell. Dodging, she blasted the closest one in the side with magenta magic, the changeling's side smoking from the contact. "That. All. You. Got?" Alyssum puffed out, already exhausted from the run.

The changeling she had hit snarled, baring her teeth. "You bucking Enigma." She stumbled back, crashing into her friends as she wiped green blood from her muzzle. The one at the back had been interrupted, accidentally firing his spell at the ceiling rather than Alyssum.

"'Bucking,' huh?" With that, she twirled around, kicking firmly back with her back hooves. She heard a crack and a yelp, followed by a scream. Alyssum turned around to see a single black hoof clinging onto the edge. Everyling knew that Xenica changelings couldn't climb walls. Only Enigmas had that skill. She glanced over the edge, the spellcaster looking up with pleading eyes. She moved a hoof forward, planning on helping him up. Yet then there was a sudden jolt of fear and panic buzzing through the hivelink.

Alyssum forgot the changeling, darting up the steps. Her wings lay limp beside her chest, tattered from the rubble yet putting her at a great disadvantage. She glanced up at the ceiling, the once beautiful skylight depicting Enid and the great moon that was made of diaphanous changeling resin was smashed through, shards mixing with the wood as the early morning sky peaked through, stars still in the sky. Flower bulbs flicked on and off, lighting the area in a strange red glow. She continued upwards as fast as she could.

Flying up the stairs as speeds that would rival a Griffin's, the changeling skidded to a halt in front of the doorway to see a fearful sight.

The Queen was attempting to hush the changeling nymph in her hooves, her magic straining to hold the rubble that hovered above her, threatening to destroy them both. "ODONATA!" Alyssum shouted, running to assist. She added her own magenta aura to the fray, the splintered wood beginning to move away.

"No! Alyssum, leave me. Take her and run." Odonata thrust the bundle forward, the sleeping nymph curled up tightly. "Please." The Queen's eyes were full of tears, the little bundle warm as Alyssum gripped tightly onto it with holed hooves.

"Ah can't leave you. You're too important to-" Alyssum began to protest until she glanced into Odonata's eyes. The old Queen normally had a wealth of knowledge in her eyes yet now all Alyssum could see was the pleading and begging look that the Queen was giving her.

"Just go. Please make sure she'd safe. I'll be fine." Alyssum sadly nodded, fleeing from the rubble as she held the nymph in her teeth.

Alyssum began to climb the wall, heading towards the broken skylight. She clung to the wall, climbing up slowly as she cloaked herself in darkness. She glanced back at the chambers before her blood turned to ice, her hooves shaking where she hung.

Alyssum had seen the formidable Queen Chrysalis of The Xenica Hive numerous times throughout her life, yet she hadn't seen the Queen like this. There was a blast of green magic, the loud _sscccrack_ echoing through the air as a large cloud of dust bellowed below, the structural integrity of the Queen's chambers collapsing.

She wanted to scream but withdrew herself when she saw the stalky figure of Queen Chrysalis emerging from the plume of wood dust, splattered in green liquids and grinning wickedly with her fanged canines. The Xenica Queen licked her lips, cleaning them of blood before trotting down the stairs, seemingly satisfied with the outcome of her unexpected and brutal raid.

Alyssum clung to the nymph in her hooves, glancing down at the growing pool of green blood below before looking back at the sleeping nymph in her grasp, the child seemingly unaware of the fate of her mother. Alyssum let out a small sob, climbing out of the Hive with a regretful and sad glance.

There was only one Queen after that.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Wedding

**A/N Enjoy another chapter. I'm more inspired to pump this out than my GF's content due to doing it for so long. It's a bit of fresh air working on something not Gravity Falls related. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1 - The Wedding.~**

Twilight stared in sheer trepidation, unable to believe what she was witnessing. She wanted to flee, seeing the looming figure that was once Cadance smiling wildly as her translucent insectoid wings buzzed, the creature snaking its front hooves around the cocoon in which Princess Celestia was trapped. Twilight slunk back as far as she could despite the resin keeping her in place. She bumped slightly into Fluttershy who was equally as frightened. The lavender mare wasn't frightened because of the overwhelming amount of changelings that surrounded them. Nor was she frightened because of what she had witnessed.

No. Twilight was afraid of herself. Of what she, herself, was and who the creature was in front of her.

"It's funny, really. Twilight was suspicious of my behaviour all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!" The Cadance imposter, Queen Chrysalis, laughed. "Although, I wouldn't expect less from ponies who couldn't even realize a changeling in their midst for so long." She burst out into a long spiel of laughter, drowning everypony in it, completely confused.

"_She has no bucking clue what's she's talking about._" Twilight heard Rainbow hissed, her voice a mere hush.

Despite the distance between Cadance and the others, Chrysalis made her way towards the trapped mare, smirking like Nightmare Moon herself. That raised another question, _where was Luna?_ Rapidly, Chrysalis smacked Cadance across the muzzle, derailing Twilight's thoughts. The changeling queen then shoved something down Cadance's throat.

"Hey!" Twilight shouted.

"That's just rude!" Applejack snapped as the rest of the girls joined in the protest.

"Oh, don't worry. I have a plan for you six." Chrysalis practically chuckled, smiling at them as she struck Cadance again and again. Crimson flew, mixed with the sickly green goo that was pouring out of Cadance's mouth. "_Do it. Do it even when they collapse. After all, we do need new eggsacks._"

The drones swarmed around the girls, forcing the foul green slime in their mouths as they release the mare's hooves from the floor, liquidy goo falling into a puddle around them. Twilight tasted the bitter metal tang of the material coating her tounge, attempting to spit it out to no avail.

It slipped down her throat, slowly becoming more pleasant the more that poured in. It began to taste rather nice, like a honey mixture or a sweet tea. Her friends didn't seem to have the same feeling, gurgled screams coming from them as the slime coated their throats, all except for Applejack who held her tongue, silently accepting the slime as she force-fed the same mixture and Rainbow Dash, who was greedily sucking it down.

Twilight's eyes grew wide in the realization of why she was enjoying it. She snapped her muzzle shut, refusing to consume any more of it. Another drone rushed forward, prying her mouth open as the changeling forced more down. Twilight's body began to shake, her knees collapsing under her as she started to accept it.

It was warm and familiar to her.

Pressure on her chest started to grow, the feeling of somepony sitting on her lungs crushing. She rolled onto her side, drones lifting her back up as the stuffed her with more slime. Greedly, Twilight gulped more down, licking her lips across the hooves of the drones that feed her, the pain slowly subduing. Queen Chrysalis had halted her assault on Cadance, dumping the bloodied mare beside Shining Armor who was still swaying back and forth, dazed and enchanted.

Twilight ignored it, the changeling slime was her top priority at that moment.

There was a sudden jolt that coursed through her horn, causing her body to spasm and spit out some slime, the drones slowly feeding her less and less. Her friend's screaming was starting to die down in her ears as she felt compelled to do something she hadn't done since she was a young foal just to get more of that slime. She needed that strangely wonderful goo.

She wanted it.

Chrysalis's grating laughter snapped her out of her thoughts, the mare jerking her muzzle up to see the changeling Queen just hoof lengths away. "Oh, that was even more entertaining knowing-_WHAT_?!" Twilight's attention was jerked towards Cadance who stood by Shinning, a warm pink glow coming from their horns. Twilight's eyes grew wide, the taste of the magic in the air somehow able to reach her. She knew what they were doing. Jerking her horn forward as she created a bubble around herself, Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran forward, jumping in beside her as the three of them shoved changelings out of the circle. "No, _no_, _No_, _NO_!"

Then the spell hit. The magical wave of love magic propelled all the changelings out of the room, both Twilight, Rainbow and AJ hitting the back of the bubble. Startled by the fact that AJ and RD were shoved against the barrier with her, Twilight's eyes darted over to the mares beside her, questioning.

The bubble dissipated around them, fading into sparks as the three landed on the messy ground with a _thump_. Luna burst into the destroyed wedding hall at that very moment, shattered glass flew as she angrily glanced around the room, Tartarus blazing in her eyes. The ebony alicorn looked frazzled, sleep-deprived and was coated in small cuts, bruises and green blood. Celestia stumbled to get up, her legs seemingly resembling jelly as she rushed over to Twilight and everypony else. Thoughts of what just happened flew out of the metaphorical window as Twilight rushed to check on her mentor and her friends.

She levitated a bundle of tissues over once she noticed that Pinkie's nose was bleeding heavily. Fluttershy was clinging to Rarity who was twitching where she stood, eyes fluttering open and closed. Twilight, Applejack and RD seemed the least harmed of the group, Cadance's wounds instantly healing from her magic as love floated through the air.

Fluttershy spat out the remaining changeling fluid in her mouth, desperately trying to clean it from her tongue, causing a single thought to dart across Twilight's mind. _What had Chrysalis force-fed them?_


End file.
